


Exit, Pursued by a Bear

by snobunns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Diary/Journal, Journal Entries, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobunns/pseuds/snobunns
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memory, limited food and water, and no way to contact anyone even if you did remember them? For Mary, this isn't a "what would you do?" this is a "what do I do now?" Follow her journey through the pages of her journal entries as she explores the world, trying to find anyone or anything that can tell her anything of importance and help her find her family once again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Exit, Pursued by a Bear

**Entry One**

So uh hi, I guess. My name’s Mary. Or well, I think it is. At least that’s what the beginning of this journal says. 

“To Mary, from Auntie Eileen”

I’m not exactly sure who she is or why she supposedly gave me this journal, but maybe, just maybe, if I use this journal, it’ll help something become clearer. See, I’m not exactly sure who I am. I can’t seem to remember anything, and when I try, I get a really bad headache, and it feels like my head is being split open. 

I read through the couple of entries that exist before this one. They don’t tell me much useful information. Mostly it’s just some ramblings about college, work, and family. However, there are some strange things written in it—something about angels. There are symbols inside and words in a language I don’t know. I’m just so confused about what’s happening. My head hurts, I feel achy, and I remember nothing. Literally nothing at all. 

The sun is starting to set now, and I’m getting worried. Something feels off. Obviously, being alone in the woods at night is not a good idea at all, but it feels like something worse is going to happen. Something dangerous. I’m going to try to climb one of the tall trees around here and see if there’s a branch high enough and big enough for me to camp there for the night. 

It took a while to find a good tree, but I’m up here now. I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep very well tonight. I keep trying to remember things about myself, but I just can’t. I can’t even really see what I look like. I know I have dirty blonde hair that goes to about my shoulders when it’s braided but other than that, I have no idea. I obviously don’t have a mirror, and I have yet to see any water nearby. I tried looking while climbing the trees, but I only saw a thin line of cleared trees. I believe that it’s a road or some type of path. When the morning comes, I’m going to try to make my way to it. 

Oh! I also have a small backpack with me. It doesn’t hold much, but it seems like it’ll be enough for a couple of days. There are two full bottles of water, 3 granola bars, an apple, a couple hundred dollars, a credit card, and what looks to be a silver knife in a sheath. Hopefully, this will be enough to get me through the next day or so until I am able to find someone that will help me.

**Entry Two**

I think I slept for about three or four hours last night. Though it’s very unclear. I kept waking up-it happened  at least  ten times. I kept having these horrible nightmares. It felt horrible, like the worst thing that could ever happen to me. Except it didn’t feel like it was happening to me specifically. It was strange. Like-like it was happening to someone else and like I was there, but not fully. It’s hard to explain. I’ll have to think it over. The sun’s been bright for about an hour now, so I’m going to try to find that road and follow it for as long as I can.

~~

So I’m currently at a small rest-stop. There’s a map here that says I’m in the northwest of Montana. I don’t exactly know what I’m going to do. I guess I could always try and find a police station somewhere near here. Or a hospital. But then again, that seems like I’d end up in a position where I could end up needing to pay a ton of money, and I sincerely doubt that the couple hundred dollars in my backpack would cover any type of medical costs. And I don’t exactly trust the police at this point...

I keep having this feeling like someone is watching me, but whenever I turn around to look, no one is there. I’m not making it up. I swear. It’s just strange. And if I told the other people at this stop, they’d probably just give me an utterly confused look. They would probably say that it’s nothing, and I’m over-reacting. And based on my previous entries, I do seem to have a pretty overactive imagination. But I swear on my life that I am not making this up.

I asked a man by the diner’s counter the directions to the nearest city. He said that it’s about a two-hour walk north from here. He said it’s a small city, but it has a cheap motel that I could afford for at least a couple of nights and a small library that has computers that I could use and hopefully look something up on if I remember anything of importance or helpfulness. I’ll update later on.

~~

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy fucking crap. This is not real. This  can’t  be real. I’m so confused; please just let this nightmare be over soon. There was a guy. And he looked like just a normal guy, so I ignored him and kept walking. I kept walking and walking, and walking. And he kept staring at me, and every time I felt like I had gotten farther down the road and turned back to look at him, he was closer. He just kept getting closer. But when I would look at him, he wasn’t walking. And his demeanor didn’t look like he had just stopped walking. If I didn’t know better, I would say that he had somehow been moving closer and closer without walking. Which I know sounds insane, but I swear it’s true!

I am currently in a small motel room in the small city the guy told me about. I was able to get here about 20 minutes ago, and I haven’t seen the guy for about an hour now, but I’m still super worried about this. I don’t know how well I’ll sleep tonight, but hopefully, it’ll be better than last night. At least this time, I’ll get a bed to sleep in. Maybe the nightmares will be less.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set posting schedule yet; however, I will be attempting to post every few days. At the moment, I am planning for each chapter to be between 1000 and 2000 words, but that may change as time goes on. I hope you all enjoy reading!


End file.
